


Robbie's New Boytoy

by boy1dr



Series: Conner Is A Good Pup [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Clubbing, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Robbie Malone, Roleplay, Safewords, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: When Dick finally agrees to take Conner out on the town as Robbie Malone's new pet boytoy, Kon experiences both the upsides and the downsides of Gotham's seedy club scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I was supposed to be doing nanowrimo, and instead I wrote this completely unrelated fic. 
> 
> Anyway, warnings for alcohol, all that fun stuff in the tags, and a brief instance of sexual harassment/attempted and failed assault (he gets what's coming to him, don't worry!) 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Who’s the new kid?” Tyler asked. He looked Conner up and down, openly licking his lips.

Robbie could feel Conner shaking a bit behind him, like he did when he was trying not to laugh. Robbie’s friends were always ridiculously over-the-top.

Robbie  waggled his eyebrows. “Guess who’s got a new boytoy!”

“Another one?” Skip said. “Where do they even keep comin’ from?”

“Please. Who DOESN’T wanna get with this?” Robbie gestured to himself. He did make quite a sight, with a mesh shirt (stolen from Roy’s closet) exposing a toned chest and abs, leather pants highlighting the best ass in Gotham, and signature black lipstick covering a deadly smirk.

Tyler rolled his eyes. “You’re too toppy for me,” he said, lightly bumping Robbie’s shoulder with his.

“Where’d the drunk floozy one in the skirt go?” Tony asked. “He’s always a good time.”

Robbie smirked. “This ain’t his scene.”

“Shame. But the new piece of ass is quite a sight.”

“Mmm, don’t I know it,” Robbie said. He reached around Conner’s back to squeeze his ass. “He’s a real good time.”

Conner pressed in a little closer to his side, leaning into the arm Robbie had wrapped around him. He was wearing leather pants too, but was shirtless except for a few black leather straps crossing his chest, leading up to a black collar with silver studs. A matching bit gag and leather blindfold completed the outfit, though the blindfold was more for show than anything, since he could easily see through it with his x-ray vision.

“Sure looks like it,” Tyler said. “If I didn’t know better, I’d ask to take him for a spin.”

Robbie shook his head, waving one finger. “Mmm, no. Pet’s all mine.” He reached up to tousle Conner’s hair. Conner hummed a little against the gag.

Robbie looked around at the club. It was definitely not Gotham’s classiest kink club, but it was still reasonably reputable, if a bit seedy. “I can’t think straight with all this fucking noise,” he said. “Let’s get a booth.” He pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket and dangled it towards his friends. “Who’s good for drinks?”

Skip raised a hand, pulling the bill out of Robbie’s hand. “I’ve got you. The usuals for everyone?”

Robbie, Tyler, and Tony nodded.

“And something with an umbrella for the pup, yeah?” Robbie said.

“Gotcha,” Skip said as he walked off towards the bar.

Tony motioned with his head towards an empty booth, near the middle of the wall. “Looks clear over there?” The four of them headed towards it, Robbie grasping Conner’s leash tightly, but pulling him gently.

The booths at the club were spacious horseshoes with plush black cushions. Robbie sat first, claiming the right edge, legs spread wide. He tugged on Conner’s leash gently.

“Kneel for me, sugarplum?” he whispered, quietly enough that anyone else would’ve missed it. Conner dropped to his knees facing Robbie with both hands behind his back. Robbie loosened his gag, slipping it down his chin enough that Robbie could bend down for a kiss.

“Good pup,” he said against his lips, then kissed him again, tangling his hand in his hair and pulling. Conner tilted his head back and opened his mouth obediently, making room for Robbie to lick into the heat of his mouth.

“Yo Rob! You gonna talk to us, or just fuck your boy all night?” Tyler said.

Robbie huffed as he sat back up. “What if I wanna do both?” he said. He looked back at Kon, smiling as he saw the black lipstick smeared all over his face. He slipped the gag back in his mouth and tightened the buckle again.

Skip returned with drinks in a moment, sitting at the other end of the booth opposite of Robbie and Kon. He slid the drinks across the table to each person. Robbie took a long sip of his, being careful not to actually drink too much. He wasn’t entirely sure what Conner’s was, though it was pink and, as requested, had an umbrella sticking out of it.  

Robbie unbuckled Conner’s gag again, rebuckling it loosely enough that he could slide it off whenever he wanted to let him drink.

“Hands behind your back,” he said. It wasn’t as deep as the Batman voice, but carried the same tone of command. “Don’t let the gag fall out unless I remove it.” Robbie picked up Kon’s drink, moving the umbrella to one side so it didn’t poke his face. “Open?”

Conner opened his mouth. Robbie removed the gag and replaced it with the straw. “Tap my leg when you’ve had enough.”

“Daaamn, Robbie,” Tony said. “You’re good.”

Robbie shrugged. “I just know how to take care of my boys.”

A man in the next booth over moaned loudly. Tyler curled a lip, glaring in his direction.

The friends shot the shit for a while. They weren’t bad kids, really. Just born into a bad situation and making the best of it. Robbie could keep tabs on the pulse of the underworld just from the rumors they threw around. Besides, they were fun.

Periodically, Robbie would give Kon more sips of his drink, and at one point he sent Tony off for another round. He paced himself, but since Kon couldn’t get drunk off of normal liquor, he was allowed to have as many drinks as he wanted.

“All fours,” Robbie said after a while, spreading his legs further and tilting his pelvis so he was facing half-out of the booth, pulling down and forward on Conner’s leash so he ended up on his hands and knees, his face directly in front of Robbie’s crotch. Robbie sighed and threw his head back as Kon nuzzled in. “Good pup,” he said on a sigh.

Skip whistled. “Robbie’s gettin’ some!” he called, laughing.

“Damn right.” He petted Conner’s hair, playing with it as he continued to talk to his friends. Robbie noticed the appreciative glances towards his pet, and bent down to speak to him. “Everyone’s looking at you, pumpkin spice. Everyone wants you but you’re here with me.” Kon whined into the gag, then nuzzled forward further. “What’s your color?” Robbie said. Conner tapped his leg with one finger, signalling green. “Such a good pet for me.”

Robbie lost his sense of time for a bit. Tyler and Tony had gone from being at each others’ throats to having their tongues _down_ each other’s throats, and from the moans next to them, Robbie was pretty sure their hands were in each others’ pants. At least they were getting along.

Skip had wandered off to a back room after a bear had taken a shine to him. Judging from the level of eyefucking that had been going on, they probably wouldn’t be seeing him again tonight. Robbie contemplated going home to take care of his boy, but decided they’d both like to play for just a few more minutes. Besides, Kon liked being put on show. And Robbie was having too much fun with Conner nuzzling against his clit. His hands were clenched in Kon’s hair, head thrown back against the booth as he tried to control his breathing.

“Mmm, look at him,” a man said, walking up to them and breaking Robbie’s reverie. “You sure you’re taking care of him properly?”

Robbie tensed in anger, sitting bolt upright, ready to punch the man in the face if need be. Kon moved closer into him, putting a hand on his knee and laying his head against his upper thigh. Robbie relaxed a bit, stroking the hair at the nape of Conner’s neck. “I’m here,” Robbie whispered quietly enough that only Conner could hear him.

“I’m taking plenty good care of him, thanks. Sorry you can’t get one of your own,” Robbie said with a sneer. “Maybe you oughta take a good look at your own standards of care.”

“Look at him. I’m hard just lookin’ at that perfect ass. And yet you’re not even pitching a tent,” the man said. “Lemme have a spin with him, show him what a real man can do.”

Robbie tensed again. Conner’s hand on him clutched tighter. He moved in closer, whimpering, his entire head lying on Robbie’s leg. Robbie knew the whimper was more in fear of what he might do.

“He is mine,” Robbie said. The sneer was gone, turned to a glare that promised nothing but death. “Do you know who I am? Do you know who my _father_ is? Touch him and lose your hand.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “What? Can’t stand the thought of losing your bitch to somebody who knows how to fuck better? Didn’t your daddy teach you how to share?”

He reached out a hand towards Conner’s ass, but before he could even finish the movement, Robbie leaped forward and slammed him against the nearest wall, a hand around his throat.

Robbie snarled, baring his teeth. “He is _mine_ and you will _not_ lay a hand on him.” He tightened his hand, watching the man struggle to breathe, watching the realization of his coming death dawn in his eyes. He wanted to wait longer, wait until he passed out and then finally let him go, but he heard Kon behind him whining.

He dropped the man, who crumpled to the floor in a heap. Robbie took Conner’s leash again, gently guiding him back to the booth. Kon hit the outside of his knee. Red.

“I’m here. I’m here baby. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He pulled Kon’s head into his lap, kissing the top of his head. He moved to unbuckle Kon’s gag, but Conner shook his head. He had a hard time talking when he was afraid sometimes, especially when he was in subspace, so he and Robbie had worked out a system.

“Two taps for yes, one tap for no. I’m gonna get you home, okay?” Two taps.

“Do you want me to take off your gear?” Robbie asked. One tap. “No? Should I leave it on ‘till we get home?” Two taps. “Such a good boy for me. I love you so much, babe. You’re safe, okay?” Two taps.

Two bouncers had been standing beside their table since Robbie had let go of the man, understanding his need to comfort his sub before addressing what had happened. They held the man by his collar.

“I’m gonna talk to the bouncers real quick, okay?” Robbie said. Two taps for yes.

Robbie lifted his head, the look of death back in his eyes. “He harassed us, then attempted to assault my sub.” One corner of Robbie’s lips quirked up in a mirthless smile. “He won’t be coming here again.” The bouncers nodded and left. Being a Malone in the right part of Gotham meant your word was law. Robbie didn’t watch to see what they did with the man. He didn’t care.

“Hey, sweetheart, let’s get you home,” Robbie said. Two taps. “Stand up for me?” Conner stood, and so did Robbie. “Here, I’ll get you home.”

He kept Conner’s leash short, keeping him close enough that their shoulders touched as they walked out. There was a safehouse not far away, with Robbie wanting a place to lay low near Gotham’s trashy club scene.

“Do you wanna go home-home? There’s a Zeta a couple miles away, and we could go get my bike. Or do you wanna get to the safehouse? Just a couple blocks. One tap for the big house, two taps for the safehouse.” Two taps. “Okay. Just a bit further, baby.” Kon leaned up against him, laying his head on his shoulder. “Want your bit out now, sweetheart?” Two taps.

Robbie turned, unbuckling Kon’s bit and shoving it in his pocket. “Can you talk?” One tap. “That’s okay. You don’t have to. I’m gonna keep you safe. You’re safe with me. Want anything else off?” One tap. “Up to you.” He reached up and tilted Kon’s head to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Once they got moving, Kon walking only far enough behind Robbie so as not to step on his heels, it wasn’t long before they got to the safehouse. As soon as they got up the stairs and into the apartment, Robbie could feel Conner relax behind him.

“You want Dick now?” he said.

Kon nodded. “Mmhmm.”

Dick’s facade melted away. He ran a hand through his hair so it would lie back down from where it had been gelled up. He took Kon’s hand and led him to the bedroom, with a quick stop by the kitchen first to grab a water bottle and a granola bar.

“Let’s get this off,” Dick said as Kon sat down on the edge of the bed. Dick unbuckled his collar first, then took off the blindfold.

“There’s those baby blues,” Dick said, kissing his forehead. “You were such a good boy for me today. So good. I’m sorry I left, baby.”

“Never do that again,” Kon said. His voice was small and quiet.

“Never again,” Dick said. He pulled Kon into a tight hug. “Never again, I promise. I’m here. You’re safe now.”

“Bath?” Kon said.

Dick smiled. “Of course.” He helped Conner strip out of his pants and underwear, then led him to the bathroom. Kon sat down on the lid of the toilet as Dick drew the bath. “Here,” Dick said, holding out a jar of bath bombs. “You can pick any one you want.”

Kon fumbled around in the jar for a moment before choosing one mechanically. As the bath finished filling, Dick stood in front of him, arms wrapped around his neck and Conner’s face against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of his head.  

Once the bath was ready, Dick dropped in the bath bomb, the two watching it fizz for a while before Dick helped Conner in.

“I thought you were gonna kill him,” Kon said once he settled into the tub, as Dick was pulling off his pants and thong. “Just for a second.”

Dick knelt down. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You trusted me, and I was supposed to take care of you, but I let my anger get the better of me when I should’ve been focusing on you. It didn’t matter if it was only for a second. I shouldn’t have made you think it at all.” He climbed into the tub, Kon scooting forward so Dick could sit behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Dick whispered, pressing kiss after kiss to Kon’s cheek.

Conner relaxed into his embrace. “Can we just cuddle now? Don’t wanna talk.”

“Yeah, baby,” Dick said. He pulled Conner a little closer, laying his chin on his shoulder. “This time, I’m gonna take good care of you. I promise.”


End file.
